I've Changed
by Haruno Inori
Summary: I've changed...everyting from my personality to my clothes


Another fanfic brought to you by sasusaku4eva!

**Disclaimer: sasusaku4eva does not own Naruto or any of it's characters…..but she will one day! MUAHAHAHA! **

Ahem….anyway, on with the story!

**O I've Changed O**

_How long was it since I last saw you? How long was it since I last went on a mission to find you and bring you back? How long was it since I last yearned for you? _

_Many years had passed since the night you left. I tried to stop you, but you never listened to me. You just followed the path you believed you were destined to follow. You strived to complete the task you believed you were destined to complete._

_Revenge._

_Such a small word, yet, it is filled with the voices of the many angry people who had given their lives away to avenge their loved ones. Soon, I am sure your voice will join them._

_But I understand. I understand how it must feel to lose everyone you considered to be your family in one night, at the hands of the one person you admired, no less. I understand the feelings of anger towards your brother you must possess, and how much you want to kill him._

_However, what I don't understand is why you had to follow Orochimaru, and put the entire Fire Country at stake. Don't you understand that he will take over your body after you have gotten your revenge, and use it to destroy everything the Hokages and Kazekages have strived to build over the generations? I guess you didn't. _

_Don't you know that there is no turning back? Most of the people of Konoha consider your name taboo these days. To them, you are a traitor._

_Still, Naruto, me, and all of your friends still have hope in you. We believe that you will make the right decision, and return to us one day. So all I want to say is that I miss you, I really, really do._

_But not in the way a girl misses her loved one, or in the way that a sister misses her brother either, but in the way that a teammate misses another teammate. I want you to come back, so that Team 7 can be whole again. I want you come back so that we can laugh together, talk together, and most of all, complete missions together._

_Everyone has changed a lot, me included. Naruto has finally achieved his goal, and will become Hokage once Tsunade-sama retires._

_I realised the day Naruto saved me again on that mission with Jiraiya-sama, that he wouldn't always be there to save me. I could not rely on him and Kakashi-sensei to do all the fighting, while I sat there and watched. I had to help them. After all, I am a shinobi, and shinobis never shrunk back in fear. That's why I decided to train with Tsunade-sama._

_Life is too short to waste, so we should not dwell in the sorrows of yesterday. We must always keep moving forward, never looking back once. Believe in tomorrow. That's what I taught myself to do. _

_I changed dramatically. Everything about me has. Everything from my personality to my clothes has changed. Even my name._

_Now I am not know as Haruno Sakura, no that name had changed weeks ago. Now, I am known as-_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! We really need to get going!" a voice shouted up the stairs.

I sighed. I really wanted to finish this letter to our old teammate and send it off so that it can arrive at Oto as soon as possible…….

I picked up my pencil and started writing again. Just a little more……

"Sakura-chan…" Said a seductive voice near my ear.

I jumped. Damn him and his good stalking skills!

I turned to see Naruto staring at me with his cerulean orbs. I quickly shoved my letter under a scroll. I felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"C'mon, we should go, Ino's doing her nut, and rattling on about things she'd do to us if we didn't get down the stairs this instant."

I smiled. We had promised Ino and her husband, Shikamaru, that we would go and hang out for the night.

" I'll come soon, I just need to finish this assignment for Tsunade-sama." I lied.

Naruto grinned.

"Well okay, but you had better be down in five minutes, or Shikamaru's gonna have a wife on the rampage." He said, letting go of me, and sliding out the door.

I sighed with relief as I picked up my pen and started writing again.

_Now, I am known as Uzumaki Sakura._

There, done! I didn't have too much of a plan for this one, it just came out of my head!

Plz review! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Thanks for reading!

Sasusaku4eva……or should it be narusaku4eva?


End file.
